1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitter, a receiver, and a controlling method for digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Video Broadcasting the Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) is the second generation European terrestrial digital broadcast standard obtained via improvement in performance of DVB-T, which has been currently adapted as standard by 35 or more countries including European Union countries around the world and has begun services. DVB-T2 applies recent technologies such as low density parity check (LDPC) coding, 256 QAM modulation, and so on, thereby increasing transmission efficiency and bandwidth efficiency. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide various high quality services such as high-definition TV (HDTV) to a limited band HDTV.
There is a need to provide an emergency alert and associated information through a broadcast network considering that the broadcast network has a higher stability compared with a communication network and is able to simultaneously provide services to a plurality of users when a disaster occurs. However, a related art system does not provide robust transmission of emergency alert service (EAS) information.